


It's Gotta be the Fangs

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Also gijinkas because I'm a weeaboo, F/M, Oh this came out of nowhere, Shit who knew I wrote things that aren't BNHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a 7 foot tall werebeast."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gotta be the Fangs

Amy Rose barely understood what had happened over the course of the night.

 

Her memories were fuzzy but from what she remembered, she was previously searching for any sign of her beloved, blue haired speedster . Chaos had erupted around the world since the planet split apart without warning. Strange creatures had been polluting the streets as nighttime would fall. Citizens in Spagonia were advised to remain indoors and to remain calm. 

 

Still, all the warnings in the world couldn’t keep Amy away from this action. Experience told her that this was just another nefarious plot conjured from Dr. Eggman’s twisted mind. In other words, a normal day for her. 

 

Amy couldn’t just stand on the sidelines while these rampaging night terrors are running amuck just outside her apartment window. Channeling her inner Sonic, she foolishly charged into the madness, Piko Hammer in hand, ready to combat the coming darkness. 

 

The pink-haired took to Spagonia’s dimly lit streets, searching for however many poor innocents would end up trapped and facing doom at the hands of these grim monstrosities. 

 

As she continued down the square bricked road, a familiar tuft of blue spiky hair came into her field of vision. The darkness of the night impaired her but she still knew of only one that shared that same style of hair.

 

“Found you, Sonic!” the rose girl called out, immediately sprinting towards her longtime crush. She captured him in a death hug without even the slightest intent of letting go. “Aww, Sonic! I’ve been looking for you forever!”

 

Aside from his inhuman speed, Sonic of course was easily able to trigger the girl’s prime directive of chasing him.

 

“H-hey! Lemme go!” she heard him protest.

 

Surprisingly, Sonic didn’t sprint off like how he normally did. As a matter of fact, Amy didn’t remember Sonic being so...buff. Years upon years of adventure had been good to him, allowing the girl’s heart to go a twitter every time her thoughts fell upon the speed driven hero.

 

“Heh heh, you’re crazy if you think you can get away from Amy Rose and…” finally lowering herself from Cloud Nine (as much as she could mind you), Amy took a much needed look at her hero. “Umm…”

 

Upon closer look, Amy could tell that this stranger did indeed have Sonic’s style of clothes*; a blue jacket with Sonic’s trademark logo, jeans, and his running shoes, although the latter had a certain edgy feel to it. Too many spikes in her opinion. 

 

Amy stared directly into two familiar shades of emerald green. The man certainly seemed more beastly than her proudly self-proclaimed boyfriend. Whether it was a trick of the night or not, his hair was a fairly darker shade of blue with a touch of white at the ends of his quill-like hair. He bore menacing fangs and clumps of white fur were attached to his wrists.

 

“Who are you?” she asked before realizing she had once again mistaken someone as Sonic. This marked her three for three. She was starting to believe that she was going to need eyeglasses. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I just completely mistook you for someone else!” Amy mentally chided herself for again making the same mistake. “Anyway, I’m  _ really _ sorry. See ya later!” the rose girl gave him a wave goodbye before running off.

 

What Amy didn’t notice was the mistaken speedster had hopelessly extended a hand out towards her, hurt that she didn’t recognize him whether he wanted to admit or not.

 

Amy’s night took a turn for the strange when she finally found a group of people all together, partying away at their hearts’ content. Didn’t these people know that there were actual monsters roaming the streets? Amy ran over to the crowd, trying her darndest to reason with them but none of them listened to her. Somehow,  _ she _ had ended up an unwilling member of the “party”. 

 

The time she spent running all over the streets only aided in her being danced into exhaustion. The last thing Amy remembered before passing out was dark shade of blue running towards her.

 

Amy had awoken finding a strong pair of hands hoisting her to her feet. Her senses returned to her in a blur. The people who had been previously dancing on the street were now waking up, clueless of their previous actions. 

 

Amy turned around to her savior. Met with the same emerald green eyes, the werewolf hung his head low, as if out of shame. For whatever reason, Amy could have sworn that she saw the slightest blush adorned on the man’s face. She watched him turned tail-quite literally-and ran, leaving his purple pixie friend to awkwardly smile and shrug before fluttering away.

 

The pink haired girl watched the beast take to the rooftops with an agility not unlike a certain blue pincushion. Only moments after did she manage to put the pieces together.

 

“...Sonic?”

 

\--

 

“You’re not still mad about that girl are you?” Chip inquired, fluttering next to the sulking werewolf.

  
Sonic merely grumbled, still obviously distraught. “She...didn’t recognize me.”


End file.
